Bodily injuries and ailments are commonly treated by applying a nonambient temperature material to the affected area of the body. For example, low temperature material, typically in the form of ice or a cold liquid, advantageously inhibits swelling in the region of the injury. A high temperature material, typically applied in the form of hot water or an active heating element, advantageously reduces pain and promotes healing.
A number of devices have been developed for circulating a cooling fluid from a low temperature reservoir to a desired body location. Such devices are typified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,726,658 to Chessey; 3,683,902 to Artemenko et al; and 4,962,761 to Golden. These devices are noteworthy in that they are relatively complex and thus, costly to manufacture and maintain, as well as being somewhat difficult to operate. Accordingly, the systems are not particularly practical for use among the general population.
Given the proliferation of sports and leisure activities and the proliferation of injuries associated therewith, a widespread need exists for a practical therapeutic nonambient temperature treatment device. In particular, a need exists for a device which circulates a nonambient temperature fluid across a desired surface of the body to provide therapeutic treatment thereto, wherein the device is relatively simple to operate and inexpensive to produce and maintain. As such a therapeutic nonambient treatment device is needed which can be employed in the home or in the workplace to provide cost-effective treatment which does not significantly disrupt the daily schedule of the user.